Tenebrae
by Caecilia1110
Summary: Diese Story erzählt von dem dunklem Trio Blaise, Draco und Vergina. Die geheimnisvolle Verginia Black kommt im siebten Jahr nach Hogwarts und mischt Slytherin mit Draco und Blaise an ihrer Seite richtig auf.......
1. Chapter 1

Tenebrae 

_So, also vorab: _

_Mir gehört nichts, außer Verginia und ihren Eltern. Die restlichen Charaktere gehören alle Joanne K. Rowling! Ich leihe sie mir nur aus __**;-)**_

_Hauptcharaktere dieser Story: Blaise, Draco und Verginia_

_Die dunkle Seit in Harry Potter hat mich schon immer fasziniert. Außerdem natürlich Draco und Blaise (der ja im Buch leider nicht besonders viel vor kommt!). Aus dieser Idee ist nun also „Tenebrae"(Finsternis) entstanden._

Kapitel 1: „Ein Einkaufsbummel mit Blaise"

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Band: 7"

„Was ist das denn für ein Schrott? Warum soll man sich denn bitte gegen dunkle Künste verteidigen? In Durmstrang haben wir immer nur gelernt, wie man sie anwendet." Beschwerte sich Verginia bei Blaise, nachdem sie ein Blick auf ihre Bücherliste geworfen hatte. „In Hogwarts ist das eben alles ein wenig anders. Du weißt doch, Dumbledore hält nicht so viel von den dunklen Küsten. Du wirst dich schon dran gewöhnen."

„Na das kann ja heiter werden in diesem Hogwarts" , stichelte sie weiter.

Blaise funkelte sie nur belustigt aus seinen blauen Augen an.

„Sei nicht immer so pessimistisch, da du nun diesen Einkaufsbummel überstanden hast, in dem du solch fürchterliche Dinge für diese fürchterliche Schule kaufen musstest, würde ich vorschlagen gönnen wir uns ein gutes Met im zum blutigen Eber."

„Da kann selbst ich nicht nein sagen. Es geht doch nichts über ein gutes Met. Auf in die Nokturngasse!"

„Dachte ich's mir doch", lächelte Blaise.

Sobald die beiden an dem Schild, auf dem in vergilbten Buchstaben „Nokturngasse" stand, vorbei gingen, zogen sie sich die Kapuzen ihrer Mäntel auf. Bei den ganzen Zwielichten Gestalten die hier so rum liefen, sollte man sich lieber nicht so auffällig benehmen. Trotz der leicht drückenden düsteren Stimmung die im schwarzmagischen Viertel Londons herrschte, war es als würde Verginia aufatmen. Hier kannte sie sich aus und fühlte sich schon fast ein bisschen zu Hause. Wie oft sie hier schon langgegangen war konnte sie schon nicht mehr zählen. Sie liebte einfach die schwarze Magie, die hier in der Luft lag.

Im blutigen Eber war mal wieder allerhand los. Die Vielfältigkeit dieses Wirtshauses erstaunte Verginia immer wieder aufs neue. Das dies das einzige Wirtshaus in der Nokturngasse war, wurde es von den Zauberern so wie vielen anderen dunklen Gestalten sowohl zum geselligen Zusammensein, als auch zu der Abwicklung von Geschäften aufgesucht.

Verginia fasste nach Blaise Arm, damit sie ihn in dem Getümmel nicht aus den Augen verlor und zusammen bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die buntgemischte Masse zu einem kleinen Ecktisch, wo sie sich schließlich nieder ließen.

Sobald Henke, der Wirt, die Beiden erblickt hatte humpelte er, sein Holzbein nachziehend, auch schon zu ihnen herüber. „Das Fräulein Black und der Herr Zabini, sieh an, sie an. Zwei Met und einen Pfandkuchen mit Schokoladensoße für die Dame, wie immer?", fragte er und musterte die Beiden aus seinen kleinen dunklen Augen.

„Genau", bestätigte Blaise.

Der Wirt nickte den Beiden noch einmal zu und verschwand dann wieder hinter den Tresen.

„Du immer mit deinem Schoko-Pfandkuchen", grinste Blaise.

„Hier gibt es einfach nun mal den besten Schoko-Pfandkuchen in ganz London", rechtfertigte sich Verginia „und außerdem weiß ich jetzt schon, dass du nachher wieder probieren willst, weil er ja ach so lecker riecht."

„Tja das könnte schon sein, so wie immer eben."

„Ja, so wie immer."

Blaise und Verginia lächelten sich vielsagend an.

Henke stellte die zwei Met, sowie Verginias Pfandkuchen auf den Tisch der Beiden ab.

Bevor er ging, wandte er sich noch einmal zu Verginia. „Na Mädchen dann lass dir mal den Pfandkuchen schmecken und grüß deinen Vater von mir! Die Rechnung geht aufs Haus."

Als der Wirt verschwunden war prusteten die Beiden los. „Und Henke hat wohl noch immer so viel Angst vor deinem Vater, dass er dir die Pfandkuchen schenkt", lachte Blaise.

„Ja, eben auch genau wie immer", zwinkerte Verginia.

„Sag, wie geht es eigentlich Draco? Ich weiß langsam gar nicht mehr wie er aussieht, so lange habe ich ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen", fragte Verginia nach einer Weile nachdenklich.

„Gut. Morgen wirst du ihn ja sehen."

„Ja, morgen ist Lucius Geburtstag..."

„Also darf ich denn nun probieren?" ,durchbrach Blaise nach einiger Zeit die Stille.

„Klar darfst du", grinste Verginia, schnitt ein Stück ihres Pfandkuchens ab und schob Blaise die Gabel in den Mund.

„Lecker", schmatzte er.

„Na also sag ich doch!"

„Dann komm gut nach Hause. Ich muss noch mal zu Borgin & Burkes, etwas für meinen Vater erledigen."

„Ja, bis morgen Blaise." Verabschiedete sich Verginia von Blaise und umarmte ihn innig, bevor er sich umdrehte und in der Dunkelheit der Nokturngasse verschwand.

„Verginia, bist du fertig? Die Kutsche wird gleich da sein?" Hörte Verginia ihre Mutter vom anderen Ende des Korridors rufen. „Ja, ja ich komme gleich!"

Schnell steckte sie sich noch eine grüne Spange in ihr langes blondes Haar, damit es ihr nicht dauernd ins Gesicht fiel und betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Sie trug ein langes schlichtes dunkelgrünes Abendkleid. Dazu hatte sie ihre langen blonden Haare zu einem edlen Knoten zusammen gebunden. Zufrieden mit ihrem Spiegelbild lief sie schließlich zu ihren Eltern die schon auf sie warteten.

Für einen Moment schloss Verginia die Augen und hörte auf das gleichmäßige Hufgetrappel der Pferde, um ihre innere Ruhe wieder zu finden. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie in der Ferne schon ein großes Anwesen, immer näher kommen. Das Licht der Untergehenden Sonne verlieh dem Anwesen, mit seinen vielen kleinen Erkern und Türmen ein fast märchenhaftes Aussehen. Nach nun fast zwei Jahren, sah sie endlich wieder Malfoy Manor vor sich.

Kurze Zeit später blieb die Kutsche auch schon stehen und die Türen wurden geöffnet.

Langsam um auf ihren hohen Schuhen nicht auszurutschen glitt Verginia aus der Kutsche und folgte ihren Eltern in die Eingangshalle So schön und märchenhaft das Anwesen von draußen auch war, doch hier drinnen herrschte das genaue Gegenteil. Die Kälte, die von diesem Haus ausging ließ Verginia immer wieder erzittern

Ein hoch gewachsener Mann mit langen blonden Haaren trat mit einer hübschen Frau mit ebenfalls blonden Haaren an sie heran.

Sobald Verginia ihn sah, rannte sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Lucius!"

„Immer langsam. Wie ich sehe bist du also wohl behalten aus Durmstrang zurück", lächelte Lucius und begrüßte Verginias Eltern.

„Und wie ich hörte wirst du dein siebtes Schuljahr in Hogwarts verbringen", schaltete sich Narzissa ein.

Bevor Verginia darauf antworten konnte schaltete sich schon ihr Vater ein.

„Ja, genau so ist es. Wir haben diese Entscheidung sehr gut überlegt und sind dann zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord zu dieser Entscheidung gelangt. So kann sie gleich die richtigen Verbindungen knüpfen um später in der Zauberergesellschaft gut da zu stehen..."

Verginia konnte das Gerede von ihrem Vater einfach nicht mehr hören, was sollte das denn schon? Verbindungen in Hogwarts knüpfen. So ein Schwachsinn. ...

Sich von ihren Eltern abwendend, beschloss sie vor dem Essen noch kurz an die frische Luft zu gehen. Die Gärten von Malfoy Manor waren immer einen Besuch wert.

An einem großen Brunnen, in dem Hunderte von verzauberten Teelichtern schwammen blieb sie stehen, als sie auf einmal eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr hörte.

„Das Fräulein Black hat also zu uns gefunden." Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte direkt in die surmgrauen Augen von Draco Malfoy.

„Draco", entfuhr es ihr, als sie auch schon von ihm an sich gezogen wurde. Über Dracos Schulter konnte sie einen grinsenden Blaise aus machen. Als Draco sie wieder aus seinen Armen entlassen hatte, umarmte sie Blaise ebenfalls.

„Du bist groß geworden", sagte Verginia, nachdem sie Draco von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. Draco und Blaise brachen in Gelächter aus. „Du hörst dich ja an wie meine Tante", gigelte Draco.

„Aber es ist nun wirklich schon zwei Jahre her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben", fügte er kurze Zeit später leise hinzu.

Bevor sie jedoch noch weiter mit einander reden konnten tönte auch schon der Klang der Glocke durch die Gärten, der zum Festessen rief.

Nachdem Verginia zwischen Draco und Blaise platz genommen hatte, erhob ich auch schon Lucius: „Es freut mich das ihr alle so zahlreich zu meinem Geburtstag erschienen seid. So wollen wir diesen Anlass natürlich auch nutzen um über die aktuellen Angelegenheiten zu beraten. Da es ja nicht alle Tage vor kommt, dass sich die treusten Diener des dunklen Lords auf einem Platz versammeln..."

„Blabla", äffte Draco seinen Vater nach.

Verginia die aus Erfahrung wusste, dass Lucius nur nett wahr, solange man ihn nicht zum Feind hatte, verpasste Draco unter dem Tisch einen Tritt.

Drauf hin ward er ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu und flüsterte ein kaum vernehmbares „Früher hättest du so etwas lustig gefunden."

Nach dem Essen erklang im Hintergrund ein langsamer Walzer und einige Paare begannen zu tanzen. Draco, Blaise und Verginia hatten sich auf ein Sofa am Rande der Tanzfläche verkrochen.

„Du in Hogwarts, ich konnte es erst gar nicht glauben, als ich es hörte..."

„Ja, und ich wollte es nicht glauben", fiel Verginia Draco ins Wort.

„Wie ich dir schon sagte, sie findet es einfach total schrecklich in die selbe Schule wie wir zu gehen", bemerkte Blaise.

Darauf hin knuffte Verginia ihn in die Seite. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass das nichts mit Euch zu tun hat. Ich hab einfach nur keinen Bock, meine Zeit mit so Schlammblütern zu verschwenden."

_So das war auch schon das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe der erste Einblick in Verginias Leben hat Euch gefallen. Für Kritik bin ich immer offen! Also bitte R&R!!!_

_Wir lesen uns! Caecilia_

Paige205: Danke für dein liebes Review! Ich hoffe die Story gefällt dir weiterhin so gut, denn von den Slytherins wird's in dieser Story noch verdammt viel zu hören geben ;-)

_Junna: Juhu von dir kam das erste Kommi! Ich verstehe was du mit den Gedankensprüngen meinst! Versuche mich zu besseren... _

_So und hier kommt schon der zweite Streich! _

Kapitel 2 

„Denkst du etwa wirklich Blaise und ich würden unsere Zeit mit irgendwelchen Schlammblütern vergeuden?", fragte Draco und rümpfte seine Nase, „Wie du vielleicht weißt gibt es in Slytherin eh nur Reinblüter. Und ich hoffe doch mal, dass dein Vater diese Sache mit Slytherin schon vorab mit Dumbledore geklärt hat? Etwas anderes als Slytherin käme für eine Black eh nicht in Frage!"

„Ja natürlich. Mein Vater hat das schon alles geklärt", bestätigte Verginia.

„Na dann wäre das ja geklärt. Was haltet ihr davon ein paar Feuerwhisky auf das kommende Jahr zu trinken?", grinste Blaise.

Draco nickte bejahend und holte drei Gläser, sowie eine Flasche Feuerwhisky vom Tisch und drückte jedem ein Glas in die Hand.

„Na dann schon mal vorab Willkommen in Slytherin meine Liebe Verginia!" Meinte Draco mit feierlichem Gesichtsausdruck und schüttete das Glas mit einem Zug hinunter. Die beiden Anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Na wie wärs mit noch einem?", fragte Draco sofort, als er die leeren Gläser betrachtete. Verginia und Blaise grinsten sich nur vielsagend an, hielten ihm aber zustimmend ihre Gläser hin.

„Worauf trinken wir jetzt?", fragte Verginia nach einiger Zeit.

„Tja vielleicht einfach noch mal auf Willkommen in Slytherin?", grinste Draco.

„Aber darauf haben wir doch schon die letzten fünf Mal getrunken?", bemerkte Verginia.

„Na und dann können wir auch noch ein sechstes Mal drauf trinken.", kam es wieder von Draco.

Darauf hin schüttelte Verginia nur lachend den Kopf. „Nein Draco, das geht nicht! Lass dir doch mal was Neues einfallen."

„Du bist vielleicht spießig, warum können wir denn nicht noch mal darauf trinken?", wandte er ein.

„Das hat jetzt ja wohl gar nichts mit spießig zu tun..."

„Jetzt reicht es, ich weiß worauf wir trinken", fiel Blaise Verginia ins Wort, „Wir trinken darauf, dass wir drei endlich mal wieder zusammen sind."

Draco nickte begeistert und Verginia, die in der Mitte saß, legte Draco und Blaise je einen Arm um die Schulter und meinte lächelnd: „Ich bin froh, dass ich Euch wieder habe, Jungs!"

Als Verginia am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete machten sich die Auswirkungen des gestrigen Abends bemerkbar. Vielleicht hätte sie doch nicht ganz so viel Feuerwhisky mit den Jungs trinken sollen. Na ja auch egal.

Sie griff in ihre Nachtischschublade und zog ein Fläschchen mit einer lila Flüssigkeit, mit der Aufschrift „Dr. Mungos Zauberfläschchen gegen Kopfschmerzen aller Art" heraus. Nachdem sie einen Schluck genommen hatte ging es ihr schon deutlich besser.

Doch als sich der Nebel in ihrem Kopf langsam lichtete, wurde ihr auch schlagartig bewusst, dass heute Sonntag war. Der letzte Tag vor ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit und sie musste wieder an das denken, was Draco gestern Abend bei ihrem Abschied gesagt hatte. „Wir sehen uns im Hogwartsexpress!"

Im Hogwartsexpress, der unweigerlich nach Hogwarts fahren würde. Genau da hin, wo Verginia auf gar keinen Fall sein wollte. Natürlich hatte sie sich gestern beherrscht und Draco und Blaise nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt, warum sie nicht nach Hogwarts wollte. Es war weniger der Grund, dass Verginia keine Lust auf Schlammblüter hatte, als das sie einfach Angst vor ihren Mitschülern hatte. Früher in Durmstrang, war sie immer die ungekrönte Prinzessin ihres Jahrgangs gewesen. Doch wie würde es in Hogwarts werden? Was war, wenn die Anderen sie nicht akzeptieren würden?

Wie wird es wohl in Slytherin sein?

Wie gerne würde sie mit jemanden über ihre Ängste reden, doch wem sollte sie es schon erzählen? Ihre Eltern würden sie auslachen. Eine Black durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Und Draco und Blaise konnte sie das auch nicht erzählen. Sie waren von ihren Eltern ebenso streng erzogen worden wie sie. Und einer der größten Erziehungsgrundsätze schwarzmagischer Familien war nun mal, zeige niemals eine Schwäche. Denn wenn man Schwäche zeigte, wussten die Anderen, wie sie einen treffen konnten. Und das war genau das, was sie nicht erreichen wollte und vor allem nicht durfte. Trotzdem würde sie Blaise wohl noch am ehesten verstehen...

Die Gedanken an den morgigen Tag zur Seite schiebend begann Verginia langsam zu packen und alle möglichen Sachen in ihren riesigen Koffer zu schmeißen. Ordentlichkeit war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

Zuletzt gab sie ihrer Eule Fortuna noch einen Eulenkeks und tätschelte ihren Schnabel.

Fortuna blitzte sie darauf hin aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen nachdenklich an.

„Meinst du ich soll Blaise schreiben?", fragte Verginia.

Sie erhielt jedoch keine Antwort, Fortuna schaute sie nur weiterhin starr an. Verginia interpretierte das als ein „Ja" und nahm sich ein Pergament, sowie ihre Feder zur Hand. Doch was wollte sie ihm eigentlich schreiben.

_Lieber Blaise,_

grübelnd kaute sie auf dem Ende ihrer Feder herum...Also noch mal von neu...

_Lieber Blaise,_

_verzeih wenn ich dich bei den Vorbereitungen_

_für die morgige Abreise störe, aber ich musste_

_dir einfach schreiben. Vielleicht mache ich mir _

_auch einfach zu viele Gedanken, aber wie _

_werden nur die Anderen Leute auf mich_

_reagieren, was ist wenn sie mich nicht _

_akzeptieren? Das ist alles so neu..._

_Verginia_

Bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, band Verginia den Brief schnell an Fortunas bei und ließ sie durchs Fenster fliegen.

Als Verginia nach dem Mittagessen wieder in ihr Zimmer kam, saß Fortuna schon mit einem Brief von Blaise am Bein auf ihrem Fensterbrett.

Schnell riss sie den Brief auf.

_Liebe Verginia,_

_Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass _

_Du mich immer stören darfst! Mach dir doch_

_Nicht so viel Gedanken über Hogwarts._

_Da wird schon! Vertrau mir einfach mal._

_Ich warte morgen auf dem Bahnsteig auf dich!_

_Bis morgen!_

_Dein Blaise_

Warum, wusste Verginia auch nicht so genau, doch nach diesen paar Zeilen von Blaise ging es ihr schon erheblich besser.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Verginia mit ihren Eltern ,samt Koffer und Eulenkäfig zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ apperrierte war das mulmige Gefühl in der Magengegend aber wieder da. Als sie Blaise auf sich zu kommen sah, verabschiedete sie sich nüchtern von ihren Eltern.

Ihre Mutter ermahnte Blaise noch mal, das er auch ja auf ihr Mädchen aufpassen solle und schon waren ihre Eltern wieder verschwunden.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Blaise und schaute ihr prüfend in die Augen. Verginia brachte zur Antwort nicht mehr als ein Nicken zu Stande.

„Also nicht", grinste er, nahm Verginias Hand und führte sie zu Zug, auf den in roten Lettern „Hogwarts- Express" stand. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.


	2. Chapter 2

Junna: Juhu von dir kam das erste Kommi! Ich verstehe was du mit den Gedankensprüngen meinst! Versuche mich zu besseren...Danke für die Kritik!

Paige205: Danke für dein liebes Review! Ich hoffe die Story gefällt dir weiterhin so gut, denn von den Slytherins wird's in dieser Story noch verdammt viel zu hören geben ;-)

_So und hier kommt schon der zweite Streich! _

Kapitel 2 Die Gerüchteküche brodelt 

„Denkst du etwa wirklich Blaise und ich würden unsere Zeit mit irgendwelchen Schlammblütern vergeuden?", fragte Draco und rümpfte die Nase, „Wie du vielleicht weißt gibt es in Slytherin eh nur Reinblüter. Und ich hoffe doch mal, dass dein Vater diese Sache mit Slytherin schon vorab mit Dumbledore geklärt hat? Etwas anderes als Slytherin käme für eine Black eh nicht in Frage!"

„Ja natürlich. Mein Vater hat das schon alles geklärt", bestätigte Verginia.

„Na dann wäre das ja geklärt. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ein paar Feuerwhisky auf das kommende Jahr trinken?", grinste Blaise.

Draco nickte bejahend und holte drei Gläser, sowie eine Flasche Feuerwhisky vom Tisch und drückte jedem ein Glas in die Hand.

„Na dann schon mal vorab Willkommen in Slytherin meine Liebe Verginia!" Meinte Draco mit feierlichem Gesichtsausdruck und schüttete das Glas mit einem Zug hinunter. Die beiden Anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Na wie wärs mit noch einem?", fragte Draco sofort, als er die leeren Gläser betrachtete. Verginia und Blaise grinsten sich nur vielsagend an, hielten ihm aber zustimmend ihre Gläser hin.

„Worauf trinken wir jetzt?", fragte Verginia nach einiger Zeit.

„Tja vielleicht einfach noch mal auf Willkommen in Slytherin?", grinste Draco.

„Aber darauf haben wir doch schon die letzten fünf Mal getrunken?", bemerkte Verginia.

„Na und dann können wir auch noch ein sechstes Mal drauf trinken.", kam es wieder von Draco.

Darauf hin schüttelte Verginia nur lachend den Kopf. „Nein Draco, das geht nicht! Lass dir doch mal was Neues einfallen."

„Du bist vielleicht spießig, warum können wir denn nicht noch mal darauf trinken?", wandte er ein.

„Das hat jetzt ja wohl gar nichts mit spießig zu tun..."

„Jetzt reicht es, ich weiß worauf wir trinken", fiel Blaise Verginia ins Wort, „Wir trinken darauf, dass wir drei endlich mal wieder zusammen sind."

Draco nickte begeistert und Verginia, die in der Mitte saß, legte Draco und Blaise je einen Arm um die Schulter und meinte lächelnd: „Ich bin froh, dass ich Euch wieder habe, Jungs!"

Als Verginia am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete machten sich die Auswirkungen des gestrigen Abends bemerkbar. Vielleicht hätte sie doch nicht ganz so viel Feuerwhisky mit den Jungs trinken sollen.

Sie griff in ihre Nachtischschublade und zog ein Fläschchen mit einer lila Flüssigkeit, mit der Aufschrift „Dr. Mungos Zauberfläschchen gegen Kopfschmerzen aller Art" heraus. Nachdem sie einen Schluck genommen hatte ging es ihr schon deutlich besser.

Doch als sich der Nebel in ihrem Kopf langsam lichtete, wurde ihr auch schlagartig bewusst, dass heute Sonntag war. Der letzte Tag vor ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit und sie musste wieder an das denken, was Draco gestern Abend bei ihrem Abschied gesagt hatte. „Wir sehen uns im Hogwarts-Express!"

Im Hogwartsexpress, der unweigerlich nach Hogwarts fahren würde. Genau da hin, wo Verginia auf gar keinen Fall sein wollte. Natürlich hatte sie sich gestern beherrscht und Draco und Blaise nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt, warum sie nicht nach Hogwarts wollte. Es war weniger der Grund, dass Verginia keine Lust auf Schlammblüter hatte, als das sie einfach Angst vor ihren Mitschülern hatte. Früher in Durmstrang, war sie immer die ungekrönte Prinzessin ihres Jahrgangs gewesen. Doch wie würde es in Hogwarts werden? Was war, wenn die Anderen sie nicht akzeptieren würden?

Wie wird es wohl in Slytherin sein?

Wie gerne würde sie mit jemanden über ihre Ängste reden, doch wem sollte sie es schon erzählen? Ihre Eltern würden sie auslachen. Eine Black durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Und Draco und Blaise konnte sie das auch nicht erzählen. Sie waren von ihren Eltern ebenso streng erzogen worden wie sie. Und einer der größten Erziehungsgrundsätze schwarzmagischer Familien war nun mal, zeige niemals eine Schwäche. Denn wenn man Schwäche zeigte, wussten die Anderen, wie sie einen treffen konnten. Und das war genau das, was sie nicht erreichen wollte und vor allem nicht durfte. Trotzdem würde sie Blaise wohl noch am ehesten verstehen...

Die Gedanken an den morgigen Tag zur Seite schiebend begann Verginia langsam zu packen und alle möglichen Sachen in ihren riesigen Koffer zu schmeißen. Ordentlichkeit war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

Zuletzt gab sie ihrer Eule Fortuna noch einen Eulenkeks und tätschelte ihren Schnabel.

Fortuna blitzte sie darauf hin aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen nachdenklich an.

„Meinst du ich soll Blaise schreiben?", fragte Verginia.

Sie erhielt jedoch keine Antwort, Fortuna schaute sie nur weiterhin starr an. Verginia interpretierte das als ein „Ja" und nahm sich ein Pergament, sowie ihre Feder zur Hand. Doch was wollte sie ihm eigentlich schreiben.

_Lieber Blaise,_

grübelnd kaute sie auf dem Ende ihrer Feder herum...Also noch mal von neu...

_Lieber Blaise,_

_verzeih wenn ich dich bei den Vorbereitungen_

_für die morgige Abreise störe, aber ich musste_

_dir einfach schreiben. Vielleicht mache ich mir _

_auch einfach zu viele Gedanken, aber wie _

_werden nur die Anderen Leute auf mich_

_reagieren, was ist wenn sie mich nicht _

_akzeptieren? Das ist alles so neu..._

_Verginia_

Bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, band Verginia den Brief schnell an Fortunas bei und ließ sie durchs Fenster fliegen.

Als Verginia nach dem Mittagessen wieder in ihr Zimmer kam, saß Fortuna schon mit einem Brief von Blaise am Bein auf ihrem Fensterbrett.

Schnell riss sie den Brief auf.

_Liebe Verginia,_

_Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass _

_Du mich immer stören darfst! Mach dir doch_

_nicht so viel Gedanken über Hogwarts._

_Da wird schon! Vertrau mir einfach mal._

_Ich warte morgen auf dem Bahnsteig auf dich!_

_Bis morgen!_

_Dein Blaise_

Warum, wusste Verginia auch nicht so genau, doch nach diesen paar Zeilen von Blaise ging es ihr schon erheblich besser.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Verginia mit ihren Eltern ,samt Koffer und Eulenkäfig zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ apperrierte, war das mulmige Gefühl in der Magengegend aber wieder da.

Als sie Blaise auf sich zu kommen sah, verabschiedete sie sich nüchtern von ihren Eltern.

Ihre Mutter ermahnte Blaise noch mal, das er auch ja auf ihr Mädchen aufpassen solle und schon waren ihre Eltern wieder verschwunden.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Blaise und schaute ihr prüfend in die Augen. Verginia brachte zur Antwort nicht mehr als ein Nicken zu Stande.

„Also nicht", grinste er, nahm Verginias Hand und führte sie zum Zug, auf dem in roten Lettern „Hogwarts- Express" stand. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

Gemeinsam schleppten sie ihre Koffer in den Zug und ließen sich in einem leeren Abteil nieder.

„Wo bleibt eigentlich Draco?", fragte Verginia als der Schaffner zur Abfahrt pfiff.

„Draco ist Vertrauensschüler und muss daher zu Beginn der Fahrt Kontrollgänge machen, er wird aber bald kommen."

Von ihrem Fensterplatz aus, sah Verginia die Landschaft nur so vorbeifliegen und sie beruhigte sich langsam. Entspannt lehnte sie sich an Blaise Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Als Blaise durch Verginias regelmäßige Atemzüge bemerkte, dass sie schlief, lächelte er und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde Blaise durch einen Luftzug geweckt, als er die Augen öffnete sah er einige Viertklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff, wie erstarrt, in der Tür stehen. Als er sich aufrichtete, schreckten sie zusammen.

„Was wollt ihr hier, habt ihr nichts zu tun oder was wird das hier? Seht ihr nicht, dass wir hier versuchen zu schlafen?", blaffte er sie an.

„Wir...wir...Tür geirrt...", stotterte eins der Mädchen.

Das wurde ja immer besser, nicht mal mehr schlafen konnte man hier in Ruhe.

Er warf den Mädchen einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Raus! Sofort, davor ich es mir anders überlege und richtig böse werde!"

Ehe er sich versah, waren die Mädchen verschwunden.

Von dem Krach aus dem Schlaf gerissen, drehte sich Verginia im verschlafen zu. „Was war denn?", fragte sie noch im Halbschlaf. „Ach nichts, schlaf ruhig weiter", redete er mit sanfter Stimme auf sie ein und strich ihr langsam über den Rücken, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

Als das Blaise und Verginia das nächste Mal vom Knarren der Tür geweckt wurden, stand Draco vor ihnen. „Na was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte er grinsend.

„Nach was sieht's denn aus? Schlafen zum Beispiel?", meinte Verginia.

„Tja einige Leute sehen das wohl anders. Im ganzen Zug geht schon das Gerücht herum, dass Blaise Zabini mit seiner neuen Freundin knutschend im Abteil liegt."

Soviel zur Gerüchteküche in Hogwars ;-) Das fängt ja schon gut an für Verginia...

_Bitte, bitte wenigstens ein kleines Kommi, ja? _

_Wir lesen uns Caecilia_


	3. Chapter 3

Ubahnlinie6: Da bin ich ja froh, dass das zweite Kapitel dich überzeugt hat;-) 

_ Junna: Danke, ich bin momentan in so ner Art Schreibsucht..._

_ OrchideeFelton: Danke für das Kompliment!Das Bild von Draco, was du in deinem Profil hast ist einfach nur hammer;-)_

_Tear of Hope: Juhu, noch eine neue Leserin!_

Kapitel 3 Ein nächtlicher Ausflug 

„Oh ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass Knutschen was anderes ist", grinste Verginia und leckte sich über die Lippen, während sie Blaise vielsagend an sah. „Na ja immerhin kennt dich so gleich die ganze Schule", meinte Blaise Schulterzuckend.

„Eben, ist doch egal was son paar dumme Hufflepuffs rum erzähle, trotzdem wird es sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass ich mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit den dummen Gören führen muss", lächelte Draco diabolisch.

„Außerdem haben wir momentan eh keine Zeit uns darüber Gedanken zu machen, da der Zug jeden Moment in Hogsmade ankommt und wir uns noch umziehen müssen.

Als der Zug wenige Minuten später in den Bahnhof einfuhr, schnappten sich die drei ihre Koffer und machten sich auf den Weg durch das Getümmel auf dem Bahnsteig, zu den Kutschen, die bereits warteten.

„So Madam, darf ich ihnen den aktuellsten Blick auf Hogwarts präsentieren...!", meinte Draco nachdem sie die hohen Tannen, die bis jetzt den Blick auf das Schloss verhindert hatten, hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Und so sah Verginia zum ersten Mal Hogwarts, wie es in seiner vollen Bracht im Schein der untergehenden Sonne erstrahlte.

„Nicht schlecht!", brachte sie beeindruckt heraus.

„Tja da kann Durmstrang wohl nicht mit halten", bemerkte Draco fast ein bisschen stolz.

Als die Drei durch die große Halle auf den Slytherintisch zu marschierten und sich dort niederließen, waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet und Getuschel erhob sich.

„Tja da sieht man wieder mal, wie viele Leute sich doch für das Privatleben von Blaise interessieren", zwinkerte Draco zu Verginia gewandt.

Als die meisten Schüler nach dem Festessen und der üblichen Ansprache Dumbledores, die große Halle schon wieder verließen, kam ein Mann mit schulterlangem schwarzen Haar auf das Trio zu.

Nachdem er Draco und Blaise mit einem Klopfen auf die Schulter begrüßt hatte, wandte er sich an Verginia.

„Ms. Black, darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Professor Snape und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen, damit ich sie ihrem Haus vorstellen kann."

Verginia nickte freundlich und folgte, mit Blaise und Draco, Snape aus der großen Halle. „Das ist einfach alles beeindruckend groß hier", schwärmte Verginia, als sie die Eingangshalle durchschritten.

„Wenn du magst, zeige ich dir heute Abend ein wenig das Schloss", bot Draco an.

Verginia nickte begeistert.

„So Fräulein Black, das Passwort lautet „Serpens"", informierte Snape seinen neuen Schützling.

Verginia konnte sich ein „Wirklich sehr einfallsreich", nicht verkneifen.

Snape unterließ es darauf etwas zu erwidern und warf ihr statt dessen nur ein schiefes Lächeln

zu.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten, wurde es still. Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum schien nur auf sie zu blicken und es waren nicht gerade freundliche Blicke. Snape räusperte sich: „Darf ich Euch Verginia Black vorstellen, sie ist ab heute neu in Slytherin und wird dieses Jahr das siebte Schuljahr besuchen. Verginia wird sich ein Zimmer mit Ms. Parkinson und Ms. Bulstrode teilen.", sprach er an sein Haus gewandt.

„Einen schönen Abend Ihnen noch und Willkommen in Slytherin" Begrüßte sie Snape Verginia noch einmal und klopfte ihr zum Abschied auf die Schulter.

Nachdem Snape gegangen war, erhob sich Draco aus der immer noch schweigenden Menge, stellte sich hinter Verginia und legte ihr einen Arm um sie Schulter.

„So und jetzt noch mal ganz offiziell: Verginia ist eine sehr gute Freundin von mir, sie steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz, also seid nett zu ihr, wenn ihrs euch mit mir nicht verscherzen wollt. Sie ist ab heute genau so wie ihr eine Slytherin, denn wenn ihr nicht ganz verblödet seid, wisst ihr, dass sie allein schon durch ihren Namen hier hingehört."

Nachdem Draco geendet hatte, begannen einige zu klatschen und andere kamen sogar auf Verginia zu, um sie zu begrüßen.

„So und jetzt werde ich dir deine Zimmergenossinnen vorstellen", grinste Draco, Verginia schief an.

„Pansy, Millicent!", als die zwei hörten, dass Draco ihre Namen rief, kamen sie sofort angewackelt.

„Wie ihr ja wahrscheinlich schon gehört habt, werdet ihr Euch mit Verginia ein Zimmer teilen. Also seit doch so freundlich und zeigt ihr schon mal wo sie schläft."

Die Mädchen nickten und führten Verginia eine gewundene steinerne Wendeltreppe hinauf, die zu den Mädchenschlafräumen führte.

Blaise hatte das ganze Specktakel von seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin aus grinsend beobachtet und nickte nun Verginia, während sie mit Pansy und Millicent die Treppe hinauf ging, aufmunternd zu.

Das geräumige Zimmer, welches Verginia in Zukunft bewohnen sollte, lag ganz am Ende des Korridors. Der Fußboden und die Wände waren aus Stein, doch wirkte das Zimmer keineswegs kalt, da der größte Teil des Zimmers mit einem Teppich ausgelegt war.

Ihr Zimmer war vollkommen in den Slytherinfarben gehalten, dunkelgrüner Teppich, dunkelgrüne Samtvorhänge vor den Himmelbetten... Das ganze wurde noch durch grüne Bettwäsche mit dem Slytherinwappen perfektioniert.

Ihr großer Koffer stand bereits vor einem der Betten.

Als die Tür hinter den drei Mädchen geschlossen war, kam sich Verginia auf einmal wie in einer Falle vor. Millicent und Pansy kreisten sie regelrecht ein, sie kamen ihr auf einmal so bedrohlich vor.

Verginia musste sich mal wieder selbst zur Ordnung rufen. Ihr konnte hier absolut nichts passieren. Sie müsste nur einmal nach Draco oder Blaise rufen und sie wären sofort hier. Und außerdem kommt eine Black ja wohl mit so zwei dummen Zicken zu recht. Sie richtete sich gerade auf und streckte ihren Kopf noch ein bisschen weiter in die Höhe. „Hey Mädels!"

Die Beiden reagierten nicht und schienen sie immer noch mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren. Verginia hielt ihren Blicken tapfer stand und schaute sie von oben herab kalt an.

„Um das gleich zu klären, nicht das mir später jemand kommt und meint er hätte es nicht gewusst, wenn hier jemand von Euch beiden irgend ein Problem mit mir hat. Dann raus damit und zwar sofort. Denkt ihr eigentlich eine Black, lässt sich von Euch einschüchtern? So naiv seid ihr ja wohl hoffentlich nicht wirklich. Und im übrigen, denke ich auch nicht, dass auch nur Eine von Euch, dass geringste Problem mit Malfoy bekommen will, oder sehe ich das vielleicht falsch?". Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, lächelte Verginia noch einmal herablassend, wie sie es schon tausend mal vorm Spiegel geübt hatte.

Pansy räusperte sich als Erste. „Hm.. Sorry, es soll nicht so rüber kommen, als wenn wir irgend etwas gegen dich hätten. Wir kennen dich halt eben nur noch nicht so gut."

Millicent beeilte sich bejahend zu nicken.

„Na dann ist ja schön, dass wir das geklärt hätten", erwiderte Verginia selbstzufrieden, machte auf den Absätzen kehrt und marschierte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Schlafsaal. Den hatte sie es gezeigt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete Draco bereits auf sie. „Da bist du ja endlich. Gab's Probleme?"

„Wie man's nimmt. Ich musste den Mädels eben nur mal zeigen, wie man mit mir umzugehen hat."

Draco grinste wissend. „Tja Schlangen können eben auch untereinander manchmal Schlangen sein. Vor allen die Beiden. Wenn sie wenigstens ein bisschen Hirn in ihren Köpfen haben, sollten sie wissen, dass sie sich in Ruhe zu lassen haben. Sonst muss ich wohl mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit den Damen führen..."

„Jaja, ich werde schon alleine mit den Beiden fertig", grinste Verginia, „steht das Angebot von vorhin eigentlich noch, oder ist es schon zu spät?"

„Klar steht das noch und zu spät ist es für so etwas nie, bei Nacht läuft uns wenigstens niemand über den Weg."

„Okay dann mal los."

Als sie in den dunklen Flur gelangen flüsterte Verginia „Wie willst du mir denn bitte das Schloss zeigen, wenn ich nicht mal mehr meine eigene Hand vor Augen erkennen kann? Ich laufe noch gegen irgend ne Rüstung..."

„Ich will dir ja gar nicht das Schloss zeigen, dass müssen wir morgen im hellen machen. Heute Nacht zeige ich dir etwas viel schöneres. Und jetzt leise, nicht das uns der Hausmeister erwischt", flüsterte Draco und führte Verginia den Gang entlang.

Sich an Dracos Arm festhaltend, dass sie nicht wirklich noch irgendwo dagegen lief, folgte sie ihm durch die Dunkelheit. Treppe rauf, einen Flur nach rechts...Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte Verginia den Überblick in diesem Labyrinth aus Korridoren und Treppen verloren. Was wollte Draco ihr nur zeigen?

Als Verginia schon daran zweifelte, dass sie in dieser Nacht überhaupt noch irgend ein Ziel erreichen würden, führte sie Draco eine lange in sich verschlungene Wendeltreppe hinauf. Oben angekommen legte er ihr die Hände über die Augen und drehte sie zur Seite um.

„Wir sind da, das ist die Terrasse unseres Astronomieturmes", sagte er leise und nahm seine Hände von ihren Augen.

Verginia war völlig überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

Um sie herum, war nichts als der Sternenhimmel zu sehen. Langsam trat sie nach vorne und lehnte sich an die Brüstung. „Das ist einfach wunderschön!", stammelte sie.

„Wusste ich doch, dass es dir gefällt", grinste Draco und schloss von hinten seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Verginia lehnte sich gegen seine Brust, drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm um und lächelte Draco glücklich an.

Serpens lat. Schlange 

_Nachdem Verginia nun die Verhältnisse mit Pansy und Millicent geklärt hat, Freunden sich die Drei ja vielleicht doch noch an. Ich bin mir da aber noch nicht so sicher. Findet ihr Verginia brauch auch ein paar Mädels als Freunde oder lieber nur Draco und Blaise??? Hat Beides seine guten Seiten... Tja und wie endet Draco und Verginias kleiner Ausflug? _

_Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Review????_

_Wir lesen uns Caecilia _


End file.
